


Smell

by ASadBanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trainee, i miss them, just a small thing I wrote a long while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadBanana/pseuds/ASadBanana
Summary: Mike lied.





	Smell

Mike always said Erwin has no smell. And that was a lie. But nobody knew that, because except for Mike Zacharias, no one would just get close to the commander and sniff him. And Mike intended to keep it that way. He wanted Erwin’s smell for all himself. 

The way Erwin smelled when he was in his youth, the smell of sweat, leather and dirt. And Mike adored it so much that he always stood behind Erwin, or just basically any direction that could get the smell to tingled his nose. Those trainee years were the hardest with Erwin constantly so close to him, them sharing the same bed bunker and the hormones. It was a real struggle. 

Nowadays, Erwin smelled different. He smelled of papers, after - shaved, wood and just something so good that Mike never really cared to identify it. He guessed it was just Erwin. 

Because of his statement that Erwin has no smell at all, the commander once try some cologne. It ended weird with the both of them stayed in Erwin’s room until later that day. And Erwin was never seen near any kind of cologne.


End file.
